Of War and Peace
by dog tags AND TheOC-oholic
Summary: Kaela Strachan enters Harbor and becomes friends with Summer, Seth and Ryan. She soon realizes that she has fallen in love with Ryan, but what if Marissa wants him back? Summer helps her escape her abusive father. Minor SS and some RM.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **If I ever own the O.C. (which I don't), I would be in heaven... Stuff the freaking fact that I don't own this great TV drama series.

**A/N: **Hiya ppl! This is **The O.C.-oholic** speakin' here! If you have read my GREAT O.C. story (sarcasm), or dog tags' fantastic Xmen story, then you will absolutely adore this one! Drama, angst, and romance all mixed into one (I know the thingy doesn't say romance but stuff the 2 genre thing!). The truth is, Bec AKA dog tags and I are sharing the account, typing an O.C. story! I type this chapter, she types the chapter 2, so on so forth. Anyway, please review after you read, because Bec and I are hungry for reviews! Then next chapter, Bec will be hosting. She's a really good author and she's really weird, friendly, wacky, crazy, talkative, a Green Day/blink 182/The Living End stalker, so on, so forth – all the personality a best mate could have. Anyway, on with the chapter...

* * *

**Explanation: **Okay dudes, time to explain before the chapter. Luke decided to stay instead of leaving Newport in season 1. I dunno where the hell this story is set up but Bec and I will explain. So Luke is here, Ryan and Marissa aren't together anymore, Summer and Seth are a couple. Marissa wants Ryan back, but Ryan isn't ready yet. Luke is single? Girlfriend Julie? I don't know you'll have to ask Bec that. Caleb is already married with Julie by the way. Hmm... Done with the explanation. Okay, NOW starting the chapter. 

Kaela Strachan looked into the old mirror to see her reflection. Straight auburn hair with black streaks up to her shoulder, penetrating eyes, perfect nose, perfect lips, long eyelashes, the left ear with 2 sleepers, the right ear with 2 sleepers and a silver stud next to them and pale skin. She had to admit, she was quite pretty. Did she look fine for Harbor? _I traveled all the way from Canada to Newport so this place better be good, _She thought. _Does anyone have a family like me here? Evil step mom, abusive dad who's always drunk, no sisters, no brothers, no mother. It's kinda like Cinderella. Actually, not really. _Kaela laughed at her imagination. _What if I don't make any friends at Harbor since I'm such a rebel? Or too skinny? Nah, that wouldn't matter. _She looked at her nails which were painted black. _How old am I? 17 years old. or something like that. _Kaela stepped back to see her full body. Baggy jeans, long sleeved top and a band tee over that. Very skinny, medium height, no muscle definition. _Well, that's enough 'looking at myself' for me. I'm not used to this anyway. Tomorrow's the first day of Harbor for me. Hope I make new friends. _

Kaela fell back on her bed, and looked at her photo of her mom and herself when they were young. _I miss my mom, I wish I could see her, but she's dead, and I blame it all on dad. _Kaela loved gazing at the photo of her mom and her, wondering why she died. She also loved blaming things on her step mom and her dad. Was anyone unfortunate as her? Did anyone suffer family problems this much? Does anyone feel like running away from home, far away from everything? She hasn't spoken to her dad for days. He never really cared about her, nor did she care about _him._ _Okay, I better get to sleep, it's already 11:30. And tomorrow's school, my first day. I'm so excited, happy to be away from my step mom and dad at least for 6 hours, every day. _She felt as if Harbor was going to be her…safe place maybe? Kaela was going to feel safe and secure, or not...

Kaela slowly opened her eyes. _First day of school! _She sang in her head.

_So today, I'm gonna try hard on school work and making new friends...

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay, just a quick little chap since I don't know what to write next, but chapter 2 is planned by Bec so it's gonna be HELL GOOD! If you want the next chapter, review now or we'll track you down... Cya. Till chapter 3!


	2. Shakey Ground

Kaela Strachan walked up the steps of Harbor's Dean's office, knocked on the door, and then opened it.

A strict looking lady was standing in front of her, a stern expression lingering on her face.

"You must be Ms. Strachan." The lady in front of her started, extending her hand, "I'm Doctor Kim, please, have a seat."

Kaela sat down in a chair in front of the dean's desk, opposite of where Dr. Kim was sitting.

"Welcome to Harbor. Here is your schedule. Your first subject for today is English, and then you have lunch. After that you have double P.E. to finish the day with. Any questions?"

Kaela could only shake her head, suffering from an overload of information.

"Ok, I'll take you to your English class room." Dr Kim said as she stood up and started to walk towards the door. Kaela had no option except to follow.

When they had arrived out side of the "English" class room, Doctor Kim rapped on the door, then pushed it open, revealing a nearly bored to death class and a bald teacher.

"Mr. Smith? This is Kaela Strachan; she'll be in your classes from now on."

"Thank-you Professor Kim." Mr Smith said as Dr Kim left Kaela alone in the door way. Mr Smith gestured from her to come in. Kaela hesitated, them walked slowly in.

"Ok, class. This is Kaela Strachan. I want you all to pay attention as she tells you all a bit about herself." He said, retreating to the chair of his desk.

"Ok…," Kaela started off, unaware of the pair of eyes from the back of the room that had her complete and utter attention, "My name is Kaela. I was born in Norway and I lived there until I was thirteen with my mom, then I moved to Canada to live with my dad. Now I live in Newport, with my dad and my step-mom. I don't have any sisters but I had an older brother-"

Ryan looked at Kaela from the back of the class room, his eyes never leaving her. Today she was wearing old trainers, navy board shorts that were just below her knees, a black and red striped tee-shirt, her black nail polish, black eye-liner and her many earrings.

"-but he was killed in Norway. I love to surf, and play soccer." She concluded.

_Wow. She's traveled a bit._

"Thank-you Ms Strachan. If you'd like to take a sit next to Marissa," Mr Smith started, pointing in the direction of a girl with dirty blonde hair, "I can continue with my teaching."

Kaela went and sat down next to "Marissa", as she now fully understood why the class looked so bored.

As the bell finally went, Kaela slowly started to pack her heavy books into her navy blue sachet. She then left the class room and headed to, where she thought the cafeteria was. She turned out to be right.

She found herself a diet coke and a chicken sandwich then retreated to a bench seat under a tree. Kaela pulled out her iPod and put the head phones into her ears, then started to eat her lunch.

After she had finished, she got up, put the rubbish she was holding in her hand in the bin, and started to walk aimlessly around the school. She passed Luke as she walked by.

"Wow… she's hot." Luke's friend, Nic said.

"Yeah, I bet you I can get her."

"How much, Luke?"

"20"

"Deal."

Luke walked off and started to follow Kaela. Kaela was about to turn into the girl's bathrooms as Luke caught her arm and slammed her against the wall. He started kissing her.

"I'm – Luke-" Luke said between kisses, moving down her face, to the side of Kaela's neck.

Kaela, clearly winded from being slammed with such force, thought to herself _well, look at the bastard. _She tried to push him off, but Luke sneaked a hand up her shirt, pushing her further into the wall.

Kaela, tried of the game, rolled her eyes, took Luke's face in her hands, and kissed him back.

"I really like you Luke," she said, "but…-" She punched him in the jaw and he went flying off of her, "- you're a bastard."

And with that, Kaela picked her iPod of off the floor, and stalked off.

When she arrived in the courtyard, a boy with dirty blonde hair walked up to her.

"Hey," he said, "Are you alright? I saw Luke go after you and…"

"Thanks. I'm alright, um…"

"Ryan."

"Ryan… thanks Ryan."

"Ah.. I don't know if you're doing anything after school, and you probably don't know anyone around her so, did you want to come back to Seth's house. We're having a mini pool party. Just Seth, me, Summer and Marissa."

"I'd love to. I've got my swimmers in my bag. We just have to survive P.E. first."

"Oh," Ryan said, "That reminds me… P.E. was cancelled because some 'interviews' are being held so we have the rest of the day off."

"Cool so…"

"We can leave now! Is it alright if we take the Cohen's car, then it's easier to get us all there."

"Sure, I walk anyway."

"Ok"

Summer and Marissa were appalled when they heard that Ryan had invited Kaela to tag along with them.

"Ew! She has like, no fashion sense. She wears black eye liner!"

Even though Marissa and Ryan had broken up and were now 'friends', Marissa still wanted Ryan. She was giving Kaela evil looks all through the car ride to the Cohen's mansion.

Ok, this chapter was done was done by Dog Tags. Luv ya.


	3. Mental Note

**:Disclaimer still stands:**

**A/N: **Guess who's back. Back again. The O.C.-oholic is back. Tell a friend. Okay I better stop there. Hey guys, this is The O.C.-oholic here and we are on to chapter 3! So exciting. Anyway, start with the shout outs, as I really, like shouting out to our fans or let's say, loyal readers.　

**kis:**Thanks SO much for reviewing! I love people who read stories first because my other one, Lonnie revewed it first, and she still reviews it loyally. I'll call you our loyal reviewer.

**ClaraCohen: **Hi, I sent you an email, so any other details, please email Bec. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, if you want chapter 4, review after!

* * *

When Kaela and Ryan arrived at the Cohens, everyone was there (**A/N: **Duh, obviously). Marissa was already in her bikinis, and Summer was just about to get changed but saw Kaela and rushed over to her.

'Hi, I'm Summer Roberts,' She introduced herself. Summer needed to know a lot about this girl for Marissa's plan to work. Ryan gave Summer a funny look. Kaela seemed startled since Summer was so sudden, but introduced herself anyway.

'I'm Kaela Strachan. Nice to meet you.' She said uneasily.

'Well, I have a habit of calling people by their last names so... I'll call you by your last name,' Summer explained briefly and shook Kaela's hand dumbly. Summer looked down at Kaela's arm and noticed something. Cuts and bruises. Then something hit her. Abuse? Child abuse? Summer remembered when she was 5 or 6. When she knew a boy from class who got abused by her mom continuously, which left cuts, bruises and one deathly skinny looking boy. Summer thought of helping, but couldn't. Wasn't she supposed to be the princess? Summer at that time was very confused by choices and consequences. Several days later the boy disappeared, and everyone assumed him dead. Summer regretted not helping the boy and she felt bad for at least half a year. Summer never forgot. _This Kaela girl looks miserable, _Summer thought. _Should I invite her to the pier? The beach?_

'Strachan, we're going to the pier.' Summer said decisively.

'But I thought this was a mini-pool party?' Kaela was confused.

'No. We're both going to the pier. Or the beach.' Summer had to sound bitchy so that she won't sound suspicious to Marissa.

'Okay...' Kaela mumbled, unsure. Summer dragged Kaela out, receiving Marissa's happy look which meant 'Great work Sum!'

Once Kaela and Summer got outside, Summer started talking.

'Well, you better be thanking me because I just saved you from Coop.'

'Why?'

'Because Coop is like, totally aiming for Chino and you realize, Chino's likes you so... Coop's not happy, obviously. Anyway, sorry for introducing myself so suddenly before.'

Summer and Kaela chatted while they walked to the beach.

'...and Coop's Seth aunt-in-law since his grandfather – Caleb – got married to Coop's mom – Julie.' Summer finished explaining and sat stood by the sea shore, looking out to the sea with Kaela beside her, trying to take in Summer's explanation.

'I... I understand, I think.'

'You know, you're really pretty, if you weren't too skinny. No offence, you look like you have eating disorder. How many times do you eat in a day?' Summer asked eagerly.

Kaela suddenly looked sad. 'I... I dunno. Probably once or twice – that's if I'm lucky. Now it's once since I get food at school, but I don't get any at home. I live with my dad and step mom. My brother died and my mom as well.'

'What? Once a day? Oh, my god. You must be joking.' Kaela shook her head.

'Then can I ask you one thing?' Summer asked again.

'...yeah.'

Summer touched Kaela's arm.

'What's with the cuts and bruises?'

'I... I... It's just my dad... He gets drunk sometimes and he just hits me.'

'This bad?'

Kaela shrugged carelessly. 'I guess. I just wish sometimes... that... that my mom and brother would come back again.' Kaela smiled weakly. 'But they're gone.'

'You know, I knew someone like you. When I was 5 or 6 in kindergarten, a boy in my class was child abused. I wanted to help him but... I dunno. Just... And he disappered after a while. I couldn't forget that. I felt so guilty.'

Kaela and Summer stopped talking for a while. They silently watched the waves roll in and out.

Kaela cried silent tears. At least someone understands her now. Summer.

'If you want anyone to talk to...' Summer broke the silence with her gentle voice. 'Then I'm there. If you need help, just come to my house.' _I'm not going to let her get abused continuously like that boy did 11 years ago. _Summer held Kaela's hand and started walking, back towards the Cohen's.

'C'mon. Seth, Chino and Coop will be waiting for us.'

_First friend, Summer._ Kaela made a mental note in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Was that good enough? Now that you've read, go and review. 


	4. Whiskey

Kaela got home that night at around 11. She had had dinner at the Cohen's house.

She walked through the French Glass door's to her dad and her step-mom's house. Before she could retreat to the comfort of her room, her drunken dad came through one of the many hallways, and demanded, "Why the hell are you home so damn late!"

"I… aah." Kaela stuttered, not knowing quiet what to say, backing away slowly, and eyeing the nearly empty whiskey bottle in her father's tight grip.

"You have no respect what so ever about you elders who have been up worrying about you!"

"Worrying… WORRYING? You're a liar. You have never worried about me. The only reason you haven't passed out yet is because 'Carly' probably brought you a crate full of alcohol!"

Her father looked like his head would blow off any minute. He fingered the whiskey bottle, then, before Kaela had time to react, her drunken father had thrown the empty bottle at her. On contact with the right side of Kaela's stomach, the whiskey bottle smashed into a hundred pieces, some of which imbedded them selves through her tee shirt, and into her pale flesh.

Kaela doubled over in pain. And, before her father could hit her, she ran into her bed room and locked the door.

She slowly and painfully staggered into her bath room, took of her shirt so that she was only wearing her bikini top, and proceeded to pick the small pieces of broken glass out of her stomach.

_Oh father, how I hate thee…_

WOW shortest chapter I have ever written sorry, if you want you can blame me, Dog tags. K, cyaz


	5. Marissa's Plan

**Disclaimer: **Ha! I'm a thief! (Just kidding!)

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO "CAREBEAR STARE" WHO THINKS THAT SUMMER HAS CHANGED TOO MUCH, BUT I'LL EXPLAIN.**

**_Carebear Stare_**, Summer is a normal girl in Newport, right? She doesn't have a very, very cold heart, or no pity for other's, right? Child abuse is really stressing. I didn't know and didn't care about abuse until I read a book – **My Story **by** Dave Pelzer **who personally got child abused every minute by his mother. Thrown over a gas stove, forced to drink ammonia, stabbed in his stomach, hit from one side of the house to another, Dave has survived and was lucky enough to escape his mother – who called him 'It' – to foster care, growing up and managing to write 3 books about his life. The depressing thing is, millions of people are abused like Dave, but only about a handful escape. So it's not weird if Summer's really, really worried about Kaela, right? Maybe people think that it's a big change, but when it comes to child abuse...anyone can feel emotionally stressed and worried.

**A/N: **Hey guys, it's The O.C.-oholic 'ere. Thanks for the reviews, and SO SORRY for the very late update. This chapter is long since the last one was short – Bec and I found that people like chapters to be long, right? Anyway, here goes.

**Thank you to Monica, kiss (sorry i couldn't do the stupid dollar sign, it won't work)and Leentje who have reviewed, and sorry if I have missed anyone else, thanks to them too. **

Kaela fell back onto the bed and looked at the photo of her and her mom, then at the picture of her older brother tickling her. She missed them so much, it was very depressing for her. But now, she had to overcome her abusive parents. Kaela remembered the time when she was 4, how her family was perfect, mom and brother still living with her and her dad. Everyday was a happy day, until her father found a new love interest who killed her mom and her brother. Kaela began to feel angry. _Why didn't she try and kill me? _She thought. Kaela took a look at her waist, which was covered in blood. She sighed through her nose. She was so stressed. Abused nearly everyday, nothing in her room except her bed and mirror and bathroom, and nothing to do. _At least school wasn't as bad as home, Ryan's been really kind to me, and I'm adjusting to Newport. Kaela thought to herself. _Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Then another one. Kaela looked outside, and saw Summer waving excitedly. Kaela was realieved she was wearing a top over the wound.

'Hey Summer.' Kaela whispered loudly, opening the window.

'Hey Strach,' Summer whispered back, poking her head inside her room. 'Your room has like, nothing. A bed and mirror. Interesting.'

'It's not my fault.'

'I know.'

Kaela looked at her skeptically.

'Eh, what the hell are you doing here Summer?'

'I just wanted to tell you that it's school tomorrow.'

'Summer, I'm not stupid!'

'I was kidding. I wanted to ask you if you wanna stay at my house for a night tomorrow?'

'Oh, I dunno. I mean, I got in huge trouble when I came back tonight, so I better not.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, tell me when you can, which might be never, but.'

'Summer, it's 11:30! We have school tomorrow.' Kaela said sarcastically.

'I know, I'm not stupid!' Summre mimicked cheekily.

'Okay, so my point is, we have school so, good night.'

'Good night Strachan.'

Kaela waved. 'See ya tomoz.'

Summer waved back while running over to her house.

'Bye!' She shouted.

Kaela shut the window and lay on her bed, again. She sighed, again. _Why did Summer come her anyway? _Life was full of questions.

Trying hard to ignore the sharp pain below, Kaela closed her eyes.

* * *

'Hey Strachan,' Summer said. 'am I allowed to tell anyone about your abuse?' Summer asked as she ate her lunch. 

'No!' Kaela hissed. 'No one in this bloody world must know!'

'Hey Summer.' Marissa sat next to them. 'Hey Kaela.'

'Hi.'

'Hey Coop.'

'Summer, can you go eat with Seth? I need to talk to Kaela.'

Summer shrugged and left to sit with Seth.

'Hey Kaela, are you interested in Ryan?'

'Uh, what?'

'Look, I have a plan. A while ago I was with him, but then we broke up. I really want him back, but he's been giving the attention to you these days. So if you don't mind, I want to ask him out.'

'Yeah, I don't mind.' Kaela lied. 'Why are you asking me?'

'Because I think Ryan likes you.' Marissa said. 'So if I don't hurry and ask him out and everything, I won't be able to get him.'

Kaela shrugged carelessly. 'You do whatever you want to do. Nothing got to do with me Marissa.'

Marissa smiled. 'Thanks.' _For once in my life, _Marissa thought. _I might not have anyone standing in the way between Ryan and I._

'Pleasure.' Kaela said without enthusiasm.

Marissa held out her hand.

'We're friends, right?'

'Right.' Kaela reached out to shake her hand.

Kaela finished eating and was walking back to class when someone pushed her from behind. Kaela fell onto the floor, landing and slightly scraping on her stomach on the floor.

'Ow!' She said, and held her bleeding waist.

'Far out, the wound opened.' She muttered, and Summer and Seth ran over to her.

'What happened?' Summer asked.

'It's nothing. Nothing. Just food poisoning.' She murmured.

'Strachan, you're bleeding! Look at your waist!'

_I know I'm bleeding! _Kaela thought.

'It's just a little bit, it's nothing.'

Summer squatted down next to her and lifted Kaela's top a little bit.

'It's infected.'

Kaela tried to stand up, but the pain was just too unbearable.

'Don't stand up Kaela, it'll bleed more.' Seth said.

* * *

Okay, cliffhanger. Will Kaela admit to all that she's an sbused teenager? Or not? Okay, review, I kept getting writer's block for this one. Cya till chapter 7! Luv The O.C.-oholic 


End file.
